Wendy the Witch
Wendy The Witch '''(born March 13) is a young witch from the Realm of The Diamond Phoenix Empire that resides in Chronophontia. She is a powerful sorceress who serves as both the witch of Chronophontia and The Kingdom of Onen. She is the lead of the witches of Onen which defends the land from all forms of evil and keep the gem of the magic world safely out of the hands of evil. Early Life Wendy was born March 13 in The former Spirit's Province during the dawn of the new Pink Moon to a powerful sorceress and sorcerer. She was a surprise to them both as she had bright pink hair and eyes to match. This was from the magic that was brought unto her by the pink moon beams touching her the moment she was born. As a child born unto a pair of sorcerers it was said that she would have great magic that would rival that of those who founded Spirit's Province. As a child Wendy began to display magic that was greater than those had seen. She would use her magic to help those in need or bring great prosperity to her parents' meager farmlands. For many years no one in Spirit's Province ever questioned why she had been the "chosen one" blessed by the Pink Moon to bring forth a new age of magic to the lands. She was happy for many years learning to communicate with nature and the other magical beings with one becoming her pet in the form of a unicorn named Volos who was her only friend until she entered magic school when her parents saved up just enough money to send her there. She left her pet back at home with her parents and began her journey to learn more of her powers. Education and Career At the age of sixteen years old Wendy had been attending Finarry, Institute of Magics when she met a powerful witch by the name of Alea who'd been her broommate and potions class partner until an accident in their room happened that caused many to believe that the elder girl had perished from the explosion. When this happened Wendy was blamed for the incident and forced to endure several months of magic repression until the school's faculty deemed that she wasn't a threat to the other students. Wendy's next few years in magic school consisted of her trying to convince the other students that she was not a danger but failed to do so as many of them linked her to an evil sorceress that had once ravaged the land who too had been born during the new pink moon. She spent little to no time with anyone after this. Bringing on a hint of solitude that stayed with her until her graduation which she graduated first in her class as a first class which meant she could've applied to join the witches council but chose to stray away from the rules and regulations of the council. She has since used her magic to help everyone in need. Escaping execution When Wendy was nineteen years old she escaped to The Kingdom of Onen when the Diamond Phoenix Empire began setting out attacks on all magical beings. At first she wanted to stay to help every magical being to defend Spirits' Province but Volos used what magic he had left before his capture to transport Wendy to a realm where there would be no danger. Witnessing her friend's last ounce of courage before his capture Wendy called out that she'd return to save him and everyone of her home realm when she became a stronger witch able to defeat the evils that was the Diamond Phoenix Empire. When she arrived in the new strange land Wendy didn't know what to make of it. She saw many people not running in fear or anyone assuming that she is a threat to anyone. As she walked around the small marketplace taking in her new surroundings when she took notice of a little boy who appeared to be no more than 3 years old running around looking at the carts of fruits when apples began falling off the cart and rolling down the sidewalk. She found it rather cute and used her magic to make the apples roll back towards the child. Amazed at the sight of her using the magic the little boy began asking her questions about how she could use magic or if she could teach him how to do it. With a small smile Wendy used a bit of her magic to create white light in his hands to make him happy. This is when the child's mother walked over to where they were and introduced herself as Queen Helena to Wendy. Category:Chronophontia Category:Chronophontians Category:Witches of the Onen circle Category:Witches Category:Kingdom of Onen Category:Magical beings Category:Realm of The Diamond Phoenix Empire Witches